Fall Love
by Kagome lover
Summary: Rated Pg just incase. A nice deed on a cold day can turn a relationship into much more. Okay, I suck at summaries, but the main couple is inukag. Sorta mirsan if you would count it. It's better then it sounds! Trust me!


Title: Fall Love  
By: kagome lover 2009  
  
Disclaimer: Hey guess what!?!?!?!? I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! or the characters!!!!!!!!!! well ya i DON'T SO DON'T RUB IT IN MY FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jumps out window screaming I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This is just alittle one shot i thought of today in study hall as i was looking out the window. Please R&R!!!!!!! It really means alot to me!!!!!!!! If i make any mistakes then blame my brain!!!!!!!!!  
  
ok well heres the story!!!! And yes i know this is short, thats why it's called a one shot. ;p and....... you readers probably don't care but...... NOV. 11 IS MY B-DAY AND I AM SO HAPPY AND CAN'T WAIT!!!!!!! If you readers actually want to know any else about me then check out my LONG bio. ok now you R&R!!!!!  
  
We start this story in Kaede's village on a cold, fall day. All the surrounding trees were losing their leaves. Village kids were piling up the fallen leaves and jumping in them. The adults were staying warm inside there huts with fires roasting the dinners. So were the Inu gang. In Kaede's hut we see Kaede busy stirring some stew in a pot on a fire. Sango, sleeping against the wall, wrapped up with one of Kagome's blankets with Kilala in her lap sleeping peacefully. Miroku was sleeping against the wall next to Sango. He was also wrapped up in one of Kagome's blankets with his staff over his shoulder. Inuyasha was currently sleeping near the door/ flap, Indian style, with his sword over his shoulder. He didn't have a blanket like the others because he said that his demon blood would make sure that he wouldn't get cold and that the crappy blanket couldn't keep him warm, which earned him a sit from Kagome. Before he fell asleep, though, he wished that he would of just been smart enough and to get himself one of the blankets that Kagome had offered him since the door flap he was sitting near had a hole in it, which was bringing in a cold draft, which just happened to blow his way and keep blowing his way. Kagome was currently trying to fall asleep in the corner all bundled up in a HUGE winter coat with the hood up over her head which made her look like an Eskimo. Also, if you would've looked at her chest, you would have noticed that there was a little breathing lump under the coat, which was actually just Shippo hiding in her warm coat sleeping. Kagome was still sorta mad at Inuyasha for saying that he didn't need one and that the blanket she had was crappy but when she saw that he was shivering, she felt bad and wanted to warm him up somehow but she didn't know how she was going to do this.

At first she thought she could build up the fire or try to block the hole up, but she didn't want to wake up Inuyasha since he might hear her with his good hearing. Then she though about giving him her coat but that would just make her cold. So then she knew she had to find a way to keep them both warm. After a couple minutes of finding no other thing to do to keep either of them warm she quietly took her coat off (while putting Shippo on Sango's lap) and gently put it on Inuyasha, and noticed he stopped shivering, but what she didn't notice was that he did wake up after she laid it on him and he had one eye opened as he watched her crawl back to her corner and then she started to shiver. After watching her do this nice deed for him he stated to think about how much she really cared about him. (a/n: Inu's thought's start and end with that thingy) Why would someone so kind and pretty want to be nice to and help such a horrible thing like me, a hanyou, a worthless half-breed.Well, since she was nice enough to help me I'll be more then happy to help her "Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha said, getting her to look up at him with a confused look on her faced. "What do you need Inuyasha?" "Are you going to give me back the coat cause your demon blood doesn't need it?" "Are you...?" she started but was interuppted as Inuyasha said "Thanks for the coat. " Her cheeks got very red because she thought he was going to say something mean and throw it in her face, but he didn't. "But why did you give it to me when I even said I didn't need it?" he asked, looking in her eyes for an answer as to her kindness towards him. "Why would anyone, especially you, want to care for a stupid half-breed like me?" he added, looking away from her to the ground. "Well"..... she started ," I do!"." I care for you with all my heart could care for anyone.No matter what you are. I love you for who you are not what you are. Also, I hate it when your hurt, because I don't want to lose you. When I first met you I felt protected, and..... I..." but she was interrupted as Inuyasha crawled up and kissed her on the lips. She was startled at first but later kissed him back. To them it felt like an eternity, but it was actually only like ten seconds long. After they broke apart they locked eyes and Inuyasha said something she had always wanted to hear. " I love you too. At first i thought I loved Kikyou but now that I know you I realized I never really liked her. Not more then just a friend, but you, I love you, and if anything would happen to you I don't know what I would do." he said smiling slightly. Then he walked over to her and picked her up bridle style.(a/n: hehe that rymed. I think. lol ;p ). He then walked back over near the door where he was earlier and sat down with her still in his arms. He then positioned her so her back was laying on his stomach. He draped the large coat over them both. After that he heard her breathing slow down which meant she was sleeping. A couple minutes after that, he fell asleep. It really was a cute picture, but not known to them, all the others woke up, and were watching the whole time, and they all thought took them long enough to say they loved each other

The sun went down fast as the others quietly ate while not waking them up.  
  
Ok thats it. Have a safe and happy day!!!!!!! And happy thanks giving!!!!!!!!! when it comes up that is.  
BYE BYE!!!!!!!  
  
kagome lover 2009  
  
Don't forget R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just down there is the review button. Now just click it and REVIEW please. Luv all the readers and reviewers!!!!!!!!BYE BYE!!!


End file.
